I Got My Sister With Me
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Sara's sister comes to stay with her. Is she ruining her life or helping her? NS and some GC PLZ R & R LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I do not, unfortunately, own any CSI characters. They belong to CBS. I would love to have Nick or Greg though *winks* I also don't own any TV shows or actor/actresses mentioned. The characters of Ally Stokes, Miranda Stokes, Jeff Stokes, Sissy Sidle, or any other characters you don't recognize are mine however :-D Don't sue....I got no money for you!!  
  
This story came to me while watching my CSI DVD. It's my first story on ff.net so please be nice!! If you don't like N/S then DON'T READ!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Hey mom! Aunt Sissy is here!" Sara Stokes went out to the living room to see her sister's pink convertible pull up in the driveway. Sara's teen daughter, Ally, was watching The Real World, her middle child, Miranda, was reading a science magazine, and her youngest, Jeff, was looking through his baseball cards. Sara's husband, Nick, was upstairs sleeping. There was a sudden crash, and when Sara looked out the window, she saw her sister in a tight T-shirt and a mini skirt trying to pick up the garbage can she hit with her car. Nick Stokes came tumbling downstairs. "I heard a crash, is everyone all right?" he asked in his Texas accent. "Everyone's fine. Sissy's here, and she hit a garbage can," Sara answered. "Oh, great. Your sister's here. When is she leaving?" Nick asked. "Nick! She's my sister!" Sara walked closer to Nick and whispered, "Only until she gets a job, some money, or a place to live." Nick sighed. "She's never going to leave is she?" Just then, Sissy Sidle walked into the living room. "Hello all! I have arrived!" Sissy shouted.  
"Aunt Sissy!" the three kids yelled before giving their aunt a hug.  
"How are my sister's favorite kids?" Sissy asked.  
"Jeff and I are fine Aunt Sissy, but I don't know about Miranda," Ally stated. Miranda gave her an evil glare.  
"Your just jealous because I'm the brains of the family," Miranda said to her sister.  
"Let's see." Ally put her hands in the air. "Brains.....or beauty?" Ally lifted her hands up and down before saying, "I'd pick beauty." Miranda stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Good choice. That's why I got beauty and your mom got brains," Sissy said to her oldest niece.  
"Hey Sissy," Sara greeted her sister.  
"Sara. How long has it been?" Sissy gave her older sister a hug.  
"Almost a year since you won your Grammy."  
Sissy stared at her sister. "It was just a figure of speech, jeez."  
"Hi Sissy," Nick said.  
"Hi, Nick," Sissy said, surprised. She whispered to Sara, "You two are still married?"  
Sara looked at her little sister with shock. "Yes we're still married. Why wouldn't we be?"  
Sissy just stared at Sara before tossing her keys to Nick and saying, "The rest of my luggage is in the back. Would you be a doll and get it for me?"  
"Why can't you get it?" Nick asked.  
"Well, I could, but I don't feel like it. You go." Sissy smiled, and followed Ally, Miranda, and Jeff over to the couch.  
Sara looked at Nick. "If she stays for longer than a week, I'm throwing her out," Nick said to his wife.  
"Oh come on babe! She's not that bad."  
"Hey kids, what do you know about Chinese Water Torture?" Sissy was asking her nieces and nephew.  
Nick raised his eyebrows at Sara. "One week," she agreed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* That's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or not? Please review and give me advice as of what to do and suggestions as to where to go from here! BE A DOLL AND DO IT!! 


	2. A Hole and A Warning

OK......I wanna make one thing clear...I know Sara doesn't have a sister on the show, but it's FICTION which means you can make stuff up, right? Nick and Sara aren't together in the show either, but I put them together because their cute together, OK? FOR DISCLAIMER SEE FIRST PAGE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So, where do I get to stay?" Sissy asked her sister after all her luggage was in the house.  
"You can stay in the guest room downstairs," Sara answered.  
"The basement? Your husband who is related to you by marriage only gets a real room with a bed, and your own sister gets a hole in the basement!?"  
"If you don't like it, you can go stay in a hotel, or with mom and dad." Sara raised her eyebrows. Sissy stared at her sister in fear.  
"I would never live with mom and dad again, even if my life depended on it!" Sissy practically screamed.  
"So then you'll sleep in the guest room."  
Sissy sighed. "Fine. But I'm telling you. Celebrities do not sleep in basements."  
"Your not a celebrity anymore," Sara pointed out.  
"Jeez, you make one bad album and show up drunk to one award show and suddenly your manager dumps you like yesterday's garbage!"  
"You pushed Brad Pitt into the crowd at the Oscars and broke his arm in two places," Sara said.  
"Brad didn't mind, much."  
"Yes, but his wife did."  
"Oh please. What does Jennifer Aniston have that I don't?"  
Nick, having heard this question, couldn't resist himself from jumping into the conversation. "A manager, looks, brains.....I could go on."  
Sissy gave him an evil glare. "Seriously, Sara, when are you divorcing him?"  
The next day, Sara walked into Sissy's downstairs room to find her sister out like a light on her bed.  
"Sissy, come on, get up," Sara said.  
"OK OK, just give me five to ten more hours."  
"No, now." Sara ripped the blankets off Sissy, thinking her sister would get up. Instead, she didn't move. At all.  
"It's too early to get up," Sissy whined.  
"It's noon!"  
"Yes, it's too early."  
"Come on. Up, up up." Sara tried to get her sister up, but she wouldn't move. "Come on Sissy." Sara tried to pull her up, and then she tried to push her little sister out of bed, but Sissy never moved. "Fine, fine! You want to stay that way! Just stay in bed all day, see if I care!"  
That made Sissy sit up. "Fine, I'm up now."  
"Good. Nick and I have to pull a double shift. Do you think you can watch the kids when they get home from school?"  
"If your pulling a double shift, why are you home?"  
"I had to shower. There was a uh, incident in the locker room."  
"Oh, you and Nicky got it on, huh?" Sissy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Anyway, could you please watch the kids?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll watch them. Go and have fun at work." Sissy waved her sister off.  
"OK. Oh, and one thing. No parties."  
"Gotcha." Sissy nodded. She waited until she heard her sister's Tahoe leave the driveway before calling Ally's cell phone. "Ally? Hey, it's Aunt Sissy. How's school? Yeah. That's too bad. A 28? What subject? Science? Don't worry, I can fix that 28 into a 88 no sweat. Yeah. Oh, one more thing. After school there's going to be a party. Here. Yeah, invite everybody. OK sweetie, bye." Sissy hung up the phone and started getting the house set for the party. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dum dum da!! What will happen next? Hit the lil review button and maybe you'll find out!! 


	3. Girl Gone Wild

I know the last chapter was a little corny but hey...I'm only 14 ok!?!? Now...ON WITH THE STORY!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One and a half hour after Sissy and Ally's conversation, Ally was walking in the front door with about 20 friends. Half of which were boys. They were shocked to hear Chingy blaring from the speakers of the huge boombox in the living room. All of Ally's friends knew that Ally's parents were social losers, and to hear this kind of music coming from the living room, and to see snacks on the table and a cooler full of drinks, (some alcoholic some non) in the kitchen.  
"Wow. This is some kick-ass party Ally!" Tyler Shawman told Ally. Tyler was the head bee of the group. Whatever he said, went. He only attended the coolest parties, and Ally was so happy to hear him say that about her, even if it was all her aunt's ideas.  
"Uh, thanks. Just, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Ally went into the kitchen. "Aunt Sissy?" she called.  
"Hey Ally. Are your friends here?" Sissy asked coming into the kitchen from the basement.  
"Yeah. Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"Tyler Shawman said my party was kick-ass!"  
"Oh my God! THIS IS HUGE!" Sissy and Ally started jumping up and down and hugging each other.  
"Thank you so much for doing this Aunt Sissy. You're the greatest." Ally kissed her aunt's cheek.  
"No problem. Now, go join your friends." Ally went into the living room to join all her friends.  
"Hello!" Sissy turned to see Miranda and Jeff walk into the adjoining dining room through the sliding glass door.  
"Miranda! Jeff! Come here, quick!" Sissy beckoned to her niece and nephew. They walked over to her.  
"Aunt Sissy, what's going on? Why are all of Ally's friends here?" Miranda asked.  
"We're throwing a party! Go, call all your friends and tell them to come over here ACAP!"  
Miranda and Jeff looked at their aunt weird before Jeff said, "Isn't it ASAP?"  
Sissy was quiet for a moment before saying, "This is not a time to look smart, Jeff. Your sister is in there being the biggest social butterfly there is! And you won't embarrass her, right?" Jeff shook his head.  
"But mom said we aren't supposed to have parties while she and dad are gone," Miranda said.  
"Honey, call your friends and have fun. Let me worry about your mom and dad, OK?" Miranda nodded before racing Jeff to the phone to call all her friends.  
AT THE LAB  
"Nick, I'm worried about the kids. Sissy has never been alone with kids before," Sara said to Nick. The two of them were taking a ten minute break in the break room.  
"I'm worried about the house. Your sister has never been alone in a house before."  
"Nick, Sissy can manage a house. She's got Miranda there to keep her on track." Nick nodded.  
"Hey guys," Catherine Grissom said, walking into the break room.  
"Hey Cath. Did you and Griss finish your case?" Nick asked.  
"We sure did. We're going to go home soon. Oh, Lindsey called the other day. She says that college is great, and that she'll be home for the summer."  
"That's great. Ally and Lindsey get along so well," Sara said.  
"Yep. Well, gotta go. Gil and I are having a romantic dinner tonight and I have to get ready."  
"OK. Have fun!" Sara called after her co-worker.  
"I know what's coming and the reason we don't have romantic dinners anymore is because we have three kids and one live-in to take care of," Nick said.  
"I wasn't going to ask that."  
"Oh, then what were you going to ask?"  
"Where do you think everybody else is?" Sara raised her eyebrows suggestedly.  
"Oh, Mrs. Stokes, you dirty lady you."  
"You know it."  
Nick instantly started kissing Sara. She returned his kisses. The two of them started making out right there in the break room. Pretty soon, clothes were flying and everyone else in the lab knew what was going on between the two CSIs.  
AT THE HOUSE TWO HOURS LATER  
"That was so nice. I haven't been to Makeout Point in years," Nick said to Sara as the two of them walked up the sidewalk to their house.  
"Me either. Thank you Mr. Stokes."  
"You are welcome Mrs. Stokes." Nick gave Sara a kiss before turning the key in the keyhole. What they found inside shocked them.  
Ally and about twenty of her friends were playing Spin the Bottle in the living room. There were beer and soda bottles on the ground, and just when they walked in, Ally and Tyler Shawman were making out on the couch.  
"Alyson Stokes!" Sara yelled at her daughter.  
There was a chorus of "uh-ohs" and "busted" coming from the group.  
"Oh, hi mom. Hi daddy," Ally said in her most innocent voice.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Nick screamed.  
"It was Aunt Sissy's idea!" Ally said.  
"OK, who wants some of my "special" brownies?" Sissy chose that moment to walk into the living room with a plate full of brownies.  
"Sissy!" Sara yelled.  
"Oh, hey Sara. Nick. What's up?" Sissy asked.  
"What's up? You throw a party and all you have to say is 'what's up'!" Sara yelled.  
"Honey, why don't you and your homewrecker sister talk in the kitchen while I talk to Kissy McKiss," Nick said, glaring at Tyler.  
"Uh, I gotta go Ally. It's dinner time. I'll see you in school." Tyler got up quickly and ran out of the house. All the others followed.  
"Bye guys," Ally called. Sara pulled Sissy into the kitchen.  
"What were you thinking? Having a party, after I told you not to? Serving beer to minors? SERVING POT IN BROWNIES? What is wrong with you?!" Sara yelled.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said anything about pot?" Sissy asked.  
"Your 'special' brownies!" Sara said.  
"Yeah, their special because they have chocolate chips in them. Come on Sara, give me some credit!"  
"Credit? You broke the only rule! You've ruined everything since you got here! My teenage daughter is making out with guys on the couch! This isn't LA Sissy. You can't just do whatever you want. There are rules and consequences."  
"Don't you think I know that? Hmm? Well, let me tell you something. You're the mom. Your supposed to be un-cool and make rules, and give out punishments. But me, I'm the fun aunt. I can spoil them, and help them with problems that they don't want to talk to their parents about! I'm here to help!"  
  
"Help? HELP? Where are Miranda and Jeff while Ally is kissing strange boys?"  
"Their upstairs sleeping. They had some friends over, but they left. They had a long day, and since you decided to come home at 9:00, I put them to bed." Sara was silent. "See? I do help sometimes." With that, Sissy ran out of the house. Nick came into the kitchen.  
"You made her leave. I love you so much right now!" Nick gave his wife a huge hug. Sara didn't respond.  
What have I done she thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Good? Bad? Ugly? Write a review and tell me what'cha think! KISSES!!! 


	4. Round 1

I know the timeline is a little off but I get confused as to who is what age and everything, so please bear with me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sara had searched for her sister for two hours. She went to all the casinos, all the strip clubs, all the dance clubs, and all the bars in Vegas, and Sissy Sidle was nowhere to be found.  
Where could she have gone? Sara asked herself. Her cell phone ringing finally broke her thoughts.  
"Sara," she answered.  
"Hello, Sara? It's Greg. Listen, I don't know if you know this but uh, your sister is here."  
"Sissy is at the lab?"  
"Not exactly, no. She's here. At my house."  
"Oh my God, Greg I'm so sorry. Is she being a burden? How is Michelle taking it? Is she bothering Christopher?" Michelle was Greg's wife, and Chris was their son who was six years old.  
"No, she's no trouble. It was just a surprise to see my ex-girlfriend on my doorstep." Sissy and Greg had dated a few years back for a few months. It was nothing terribly serious. As far as Sara knew, they stayed friends even after the breakup.  
"I'm coming over there to get her. I'm so sorry."  
"It's OK." Sara hung up the phone, and made a U-turn and headed to Greg and Michelle's house. When she got to the house, Michelle lead her to an upstairs bedroom where Sissy was sleeping with Chris next to her.  
"I'm so sorry about everything Michelle," Sara whispered.  
"No, it was fine. Chris really took a liking to her. He insisted on staying with her," Michelle whispered back.  
Sara walked over to Sissy, and shook her shoulder. "Sissy, come on honey let's go home."  
Sissy opened her eyes to see Sara looking at her. "Sara? What are you doing here?"  
"Greg called me and told me you were here. Come on, let's go."  
"No, I'm not going."  
"Sissy, this is no place to argue. Let's go."  
"Aunt Sara?" Chris turned around to face his aunt.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm just here to pick up Sissy. Let's go," Sara ordered her sister.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Sissy stated.  
"I don't want Sissy to go! I want her to stay here!" Chris demanded.  
"Chris, come here honey," Michelle beckoned to her son. He got off the bed and went over to his mother.  
"Mommy, I want Sissy to stay. I like her. She's famous!"  
"And I like Chris!" Sissy whispered to her sister, "He thinks I'm famous!"  
"No, you are coming home with me. Come on."  
"After the awful things you said to me? Your dreaming if you think I'll step foot in your house again!" Sara sighed.  
"It's late, I don't want to argue with you. Come home with me and we'll talk about this in the morning."  
"NO!" Sissy yelled.  
"What's going on?" Greg asked as he walked into the room.  
"Sissy, come on," Sara begged.  
"Not a chance!"  
Sara sighed. "OK, fine! I'll drag you home!" Sara took Sissy's arms and pulled her out of the bed, with Sissy screaming the whole time. Sara dragged her sister down the stairs, and out the front door. Sissy screamed and tried to get loose the whole way there. Finally, Sara got Sissy in the car. She locked the door, said goodbye to Michelle, Greg, and Christopher, and got in the drivers seat.  
"You know this is kidnapping! You could go to jail for this!" Sissy yelled as her sister left the Sander's driveway.  
"Right now, I don't care what happens. You are just being a spoiled brat!"  
"Well, jeez, you didn't have to cause a scene at Greg's house. You completely embarrassed me. I can't even believe you!"  
"Sissy, you have done nothing but cause trouble for me. And you've only been here for one day! I don't think it's a good idea that you stay with me."  
Sissy was silent. "Oh, I get it. Your jealous."  
"Jealous?!" Sara practically screamed. "Of what?"  
"Of my stardom. Your mad because after high school I became a household name and you became a household maid."  
"Your stardom? Need I remind you that your agent dumped you and you haven't had a job since? Hmm? I think if anyone's jealous, it's you!"  
"Me? What do I have to be jealous about? You're the one with no life!" Sissy exclaimed.  
"I'm the one who has the great kids and the successful relationship!"  
"If you call sleeping with the same man for 17 years successful then by all means!"  
Sara sighed. "What happened to us? We used to be so close."  
"I became rich and famous and partied with singers and movie stars while you became poor and lonely and partied with dead people!"  
"Why did I ever tell you you could live with me? All your doing is ruining my life, and stressing me out!"  
"Oh yeah, like you weren't stressed out enough as it is before," Sissy mumbled.  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it. By the end of this week, I want you to have moved out of my house and out of my life! We are two totally different people and there is no need for us to still be speaking." By this point, the girls had reached Sara's house. Sara parked the car when she said, "I'll call you when I'm dying." With that, Sara slammed the car door, and jogged to the front door.  
Inside the car, Sissy couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. One came after another, and another. Inside the house, Sara closed the front door, before falling to the floor, sobbing. Nick came out of the kitchen, saw his wife, and immediately went over and held her.  
Sissy couldn't help but cry herself to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know! I'm mean! But where there's a bad fight, there's always a great make-up! Right? *PLZ REVIEW* 


	5. Pancakes and Tears

DISCLAIMER: It's been 4 chapters and I still don't own anything!! Well, I own some things (i.e. - Sara & Nick's kids, Greg's family, Sissy etc.) but that's it I SWEAR!! Now...on w/ ch. 5!!  
  
I wanna thank Brianna who has encouraged me to keep writing this story. THANKS GURL!!   
The next morning, everyone in the Stokes household was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, except for Sissy. During the night, Sissy had gone in the house through the basement door and had quietly left this morning without running into Sara. Sissy not being at the table did not go unnoticed by the kids.  
"Mom, where's Aunt Sissy?" Miranda asked.  
"She's out sweetie, eat your pancakes," Sara answered her daughter.  
"Well, when is she coming back?" Miranda questioned.  
"I don't know," Sara said bitterly.  
Nick, sensing his wife's anger, simply said, "Let's not talk about it. OK?" All three kids nodded.  
Sara finished her breakfast quickly. She got up from the table, dropped the plate she had used in the sink, and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Have a good day at school kids." She then walked upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door. Nick put his plate away, said, "I'll be right back," to the kids, and followed his angry wife.  
As soon as Nick and Sara were both gone, Ally said, "I heard Aunt Sissy creep out this morning. She looked like she had been crying."  
"Yeah, you would know what someone who had been crying would look like," Miranda mumbled. Ally elbowed her sister.  
"I'm serious. I think Aunt Sissy and mom had a fight," Ally said.  
"I don't like it when mom cries. Because then, she always wants to hug you and everything," Jeff replied.  
"Spoken like a true man Jeff," Miranda told her brother.  
"We have to get mom and Aunt Sissy to stop fighting," Ally demanded.  
"Yeah, because then mom won't cry," Jeff said. He got hit by both his sisters.  
Upstairs, Sara had finished her shower and was now laying out clothes, acting completely normal. Nick was lying on their bed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.  
Sara was quiet before she said, "What shirt should I wear today, the pink or the green?"  
"Sara, come on. You have to talk about this! If you don't, it will eat you alive."  
Silence again before Sara said, "The green one has a smudge on it. Pink it is."  
Nick got up, and took both shirts away from her. "Stop. Talk to me."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. I've known you for 20 years, and you've never acted like this." Sara still stayed quiet. "Come on baby, tell me what happened."  
Sara sighed. "OK, I'll tell you." Sara sat down on her and Nick's bed, with Nick sitting right next to her, before she told him everything. The "no party" rule, the fight in the kitchen, the scene at Greg's house, and the fight in the car. By the end of the story, tears started to fall down Sara's cheeks. Nick held his wife. They stayed just like that until they heard a honk outside that came from Ally's school bus. Sara wiped her tears away, and sat up.  
"Are you OK?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah, the sooner she leaves the better." Nick smiled, and gave Sara a kiss. "I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you, too." Nick gave Sara one more kiss.  
"As for these shirts, I heard it might rain today, so you should wear a white shirt," Nick said. Sara playfully slapped his arm before laughing, picking up the pink shirt, and walking into the bathroom to change. Pink is my favorite color, so of course pink would get chosen over green. Anyway, that was chapter 5. Good? Bad? PLZ REVIEW!!!! The next chapter will be about how Sissy is reacting after her fight with Sara-but I won't post it until I get at least one new review!! So please review!! (Don't you want to know what happens?) PS- Sissy's reaction to the fight will be more humorous than Sara's reaction. wink 


	6. Girl Talk

Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile......I've been busy. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!!! Here's chapter 6!   
  
Sissy Sidle walked into the restaurant. It was a small little place, but it was where she was meeting her companion.  
Sissy saw her friend, went over and said, "Hey!"  
Catherine Grissom stood up, and gave the younger woman a hug. "It's so great to see you Sissy," she said.  
"I know! Don't I look good?"  
"Fantastic!" Catherine declared. "Please, sit down."  
Sissy sat in the booth opposite Catherine, and asked, "So, how's Linda?"  
"Lindsey. She's fine, she's really enjoying college."  
"That's great. You know, college was the best time of my life! Full of parties and booze and guys and pizza.....oh no wait, that was last week! I'm sorry."  
Catherine laughed. "But you did like college right?" she asked.  
"Nope, never went." The waitress, whose nametag read JENNY poured a cup of coffee for Sissy and refilled Cath's cup.  
"Actually, if it isn't too much trouble Jenny, could you get me a screwdriver?" Sissy asked.  
"It's 7:30 in the morning, miss," Jenny informed her.  
"Did I ask what time it was?" Sissy asked. Jenny rolled her eyes and left to get Sissy her drink.  
"So, anyway, Lindsey's coming home next weekend and I'm sure she'd love to see you. If your still here, that is," Catherine said.  
"Oh yeah, um, I don't think I'll be here," Sissy said slowly.  
"Oh, did you get a job?"  
"No, no no. It's just um..." Jenny brought over Sissy's drink then, and Sissy thanked her before returning to Catherine, "Sara sort of kicked me out. Sort of."  
"Well, what do you mean, 'sort of'?"  
"She told me I needed to be gone by the end of the week."  
"Sara said that?" Cath asked, not believing Sara could say any such thing.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
Sissy sighed. She tod Catherine everything. About how all she wanted to do was have a little get together with a few of the kid's friends, just trying to be the cool aunt, and Sara coming home and going insane for no reason, Sara telling Sissy she was useless, how Sara dragged her out of Greg's house for no reason, and the fight in the car which Sara started.  
"Wow," was all Catherine could say after Sissy's story.  
"I know! Sara was being totally innational and completely uncool."  
"Innational? Don't you mean, irrational?"  
"Yeah, that's what I said," Sissy sighed. "I'm not a bad person."  
"Didn't you get arrested for shooting Ben Affleck?"  
"In the foot!"  
"I thought the paper said it was a little north of his foot," Catherine said.  
"What, were you there or something? Besides, Ben wasn't hurt _that_ bad, and he deserved it. He was spending too much time with Matty."  
"Matty?"  
"Matt Damon. My boyfriend of three months who I have recently received a TRO from. Come on Cath!" Catherine looked at Sissy weird. "Anyway, this isn't about Ben and Matt or my somewhat colorful life, it's about me and Sara. It's about me being perfect and her being a judgemental jerk!"  
Cath sighed. "If you ask me, I think you should apologize to Sara, then maybe she'll let you stay."  
"No way, the only person I apologized to was Ben, and that was ordered by a court of law." Catherine gave Sissy a questioning look. "It was either that or jail and orange really isn't my color." Cath nodded.  
"Here's your check," Jenny said, putting the check down on the table.  
Catherine reached for it, but Sissy got to it first.  
"Please, let me," Sissy said, pulling a wallet out of her purse, taking a $50 bill out, and putting it on the table.  
"Isn't that Nick's wallet?" Catherine asked.  
"Yeah, but he won't miss it," Sissy said.  
Jenny came over and asked Sissy if she needed change. "No, you keep it," Sissy replied.  
Sissy then got up, thanked Catherine for listening, giving the older woman one last hug, and left the restaurant.  
Cath looked at the check. The total was $8.50, and Sissy left a $50.  
Nick's $50.  
_Nick is going to be so mad_, Catherine thought, before leaving the restaurant.   
  
Well, there was chapter six. PLZ REVIEW!! Thanks again. PS- I have nothing against Ben Affleck, I think he's great. I don't own him either, and I'm pretty sure no one has shot his "area." THANKS!! 


	7. Round 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while......I've been busy and stuff.......but here's ch.7 thanx 4 the reviews........KEEP THEM COMIN!   
  
"Honey, have you seen my wallet?" Nick called up the stairs to his wife.  
Sara came down the stairs and said, "No, isn't it on the counter where it always is?"  
"No, it seemed to have just disappeared."  
Sara shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The kids were already gone to school, and Nick and Sara were going to meet the gang for lunch.  
Sara grabbed her purse and said, "Come on, we're going to be late. You know how anxious Grissom gets." Nick nodded. He knew his boss hated tardiness like the plague.  
The couple walked to the front door, and just as Sara went to open the door, Siissy opened it first. The two sisters just stood there staring at each other. Nick looked very uncomfortable.  
"Hello," Sissy greeted. In return she received one of Sara's infamous sour glares. "Hi Nick," Sissy said to Nick. He just nodded at her.  
"I thought you were gone," Sara said.  
"You said I had until the end of the week. Unless you really are the devil like I've told people, then you would've changed you mind." Another sour glare.  
"Well, we really should be going now," Nick said, trying to push his wife out the door.  
"I am not trying to be mean Sissy, I just don't think we're two people who should talk a lot. The only thing we have in common is DNA."  
"Well, at least your right about one thing Sara. We don't have anything in common. I am beautiful, famous, and fun while you are so old before your time, boring, and unpopular."  
"At least I was able to support myself after high school!" Sara yelled.  
"What are you talking about? I became famous and rich and you went to some stupid school and did what you do best: study."  
"I went to Harvard and the only thing you do best is sleep with guys. You practically did every guy in our neighborhood."  
"Hey, they all asked for it. Ricky James was the only one I cared for."  
"Ricky James was an idiot. He constantly cheated on you, and he shot me with a BB gun twice!" Sara screamed.  
"OK, to be fair, he only cheated on me one and that was because I cheated on him first, and he only shot you once. I shot you the second time."  
"SEE! You were always ruining my life! Even then! When you would have huge parties at the B&B and tell all your friends I might as well live alone in a church and ring a bell!"  
"I only tried to help you become more popular! I felt bad because you were always studying science and math and other boring things that no one is ever going to need in real life. I just wanted to help."  
"How was throwing my microscope out the three story window helping me?" Sara asked.  
"You had twenty others! You were just jealous of my early stardom."  
"Stardom? I hate to break this to you Sissy, but you are an awful singer and you just used your body to get jobs! What with you wearing all those skanky outfits and everything."  
Sissy gasped in horror. "I am not an awful singer! I worked hard to get to where I am."  
"Oh come on Sissy, you've never worked hard in your life! The only work you do is paint your nails and do your hair."  
"I don't even know why I came here! I knew you would just put me down, just like you always do. Jealous that I was beautiful and all the guys loved me. Even Jerry Winters!"  
Sara gasped. "Don't you dare bring Jerry into this."  
"Why not? You were mad that I stole Jerry away from you," Sissy stated.  
"You went out with him just to spite me and then you broke his heart!"  
"Yeah," Sissy laughed at the memory.  
"Oh, you know what? You are sadistic."  
"Oh sure. You think just using a big word that I don't know is going to upset me? Then you are so wrong sister!"  
"Your worse than most of the criminals I deal with."  
"Yeah, well, I hate you!" Sissy said.  
"I hate you!"  
"I wish you weren't my sister! I never want to see you again!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" Sara stormed out of the house, dragging Nick behind her.  
Sara got in her Tahoe, and sat on the passenger side. She was to upset to drive.  
Nick got in the driver seat, and stared at his wife. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He would never talk to one of his sisters like that. The way Sara looked, she might have pulled her gun on Sissy. Oh, sure, Nick didn't like Sissy that much, but she was Sara's sister.  
Nick looked over and saw that his wife was crying. He reached over, and just held her.  
What they didn't know was that inside their house at that very moment, Sissy was in her room, crying while listening to country music, which was very rare for her.  
In the car, Sara finally pulled away. "Come on, let's go to lunch."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Let's go." Nick kissed her forehead, and then turned on the country radio station. Sara actually didn't change it for once.  
Sissy, Sara, and Nick were all listening to the same song.  
  
_Tell me what I have to do tonight   
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right   
Let's be us again  
  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head   
I don't know why I said the things I said   
Let's be us again  
  
Here I stand   
With everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in   
Let's be us again  
  
Oh us again  
  
Look at me, I'm way past pride   
Isn't there some way that we can try   
To be us again   
Even if it takes a while   
I'll wait right here until I see that smile   
That says we're us again  
  
Here I stand   
With everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in   
Let's be us  
  
Baby baby what would I do   
I can't imagine life without you  
  
Here I stand   
With everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Oh, here I am I'm reaching out for you   
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in   
Let's be us again  
  
Oh let's be us again   
_   
PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I will try to update really soon. PLZ REVIEW! 


	8. Moving Out

Thanx for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I love hearing what you think! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. HERE'S CHAPTER 8!  
  
Finally, it was the day. The end of an unbelievably long week, Sara and Sissy hadn't spoken since their little blowout. Everyone in the Stokes' household was feeling the tension. The kids had tried just about everything they could think of to get their aunt and mother to talk again, but it always blew up in their faces. Finally, they just gave up.  
Even Nick wanted Sissy to stay, for a little while anyway. He'd never seen his wife so upset before, and after 20 years, he would know.  
Sissy had packed up all her stuff by 6:00 that evening. Nick and Greg had loaded it all into her convertible. Everyone was at the house. Greg, Michelle, and Christopher were there as well as Catherine and Grissom. Ally, Miranda, and Jeff were all seated with Sissy on the couch as Nick stood by the door, and Sara was upstairs in her bedroom.  
"Well, I guess it's time now, huh? You guys don't need me as a burden any longer," Sissy said.  
"You're not a burden Aunt Sissy," Ally replied,  
"Do you even know what a burden is?" Miranda asked.  
"Yes. It's like a kind of food right?" Ally asked, looking at her aunt. Sissy shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just heard it on TV a few times in situations like this," Sissy replied. Miranda decided to just let this one slip.  
"We love you, Aunt Sissy," Jeff said.  
"Yeah, thanks for bringing me to get that tattoo," Ally whispered.  
"No problem," Sissy whispered back, giving Ally a wink. Sissy got up off the couch, and gave her nieces and nephew a hug and a kiss.  
"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Christopher asked from where he was standing with Greg.  
Sissy laughed. "Of course, come here Chris." Chris walked over to Sissy, and she gave him a big hug. She also handed him a sheet of paper that had her name on it, with the I's dotted with little hearts.  
"What's this?" the little boy asked.  
"It's an autograph. That way, you can show all your friends that you know a celebrity!" Sissy told him.  
"Cool! Thanks Sissy!" Christopher said happily, and went to show his mom.  
"Well, I better go. My friend Cameran is waiting for me in Malibu." She got up off the couch, and gave all the kids one last hug and kiss.  
She walked over to Nick, and gave him a hug. "If you ever, EVER, hurt my sister, I will kill you and make it look like a suicide, and don't think I can't do it and get away with it. I am, after all, a celebrity," she whispered in his ear.  
Nick forced a smile. "I'll keep that in mind."  
Next, Sissy hugged Greg. "I hope to see you soon," she said to him.  
"Take care, girl," Greg responded, kissing her cheek.  
Sissy smiled, and then went and hugged his wife. "Michelle, you are so lucky. You got a great husband and a terrific son. I hope to be as lucky as you one day."  
Michelle smiled, and forced back tears. "If I ever had a sister, I would hope she would be just like you." Sissy smiled, and gave the older woman another hug and kissed her cheek as well. (A/N: Not supposed to be a slash scene...SORRY GUYS!)  
Sissy moved along, and gave Grissom a hug. "Mr. Grissom, I know you and I are completely different and we never really got to spend a lot of time to get to know each other, but I want you to know that I really look up to you. You're a great man."  
"'Parting is such sweet sorrow,'" Grissom replied. Sissy looked at him quizzically. "Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. And please, call me Grissom," he told her.  
"Oh, OK. Thank you."  
Last but not least, Sissy gave Catherine a huge hug. "Be good, girl. Send me lots of postcards. Who knows, maybe I'll retire to Malibu," Catherine said to her friend.  
"I will. And you must come visit me, and bring Linda."  
"Lindsey."  
"Whatever. You all must come visit me in Malibu. Surfer guys for the girls and surfer girls for the guys." Everyone laughed. "Well, I better go. I'll see you all soon, I hope." Sissy smiled, waved goodbye, and blew a kiss to everyone.  
"Bye Sissy," they all said.  
Sissy nodded, and walked to the door. She took one last look up the staircase, where she knew in one of those rooms her sister was. She lowered her head, disappointed in herself that she couldn't mean more to Sara. Sissy blew a kiss up the stairs, and walked out the door to her car. She started the engine, and took one last look at all the people crowding the windows and door. She then smiled, and drove away, ready to make the long trip to Malibu.  
What Sissy didn't see was the crying face of her sister in the upstairs window. In the house, and in Sissy's car, the radio was playing the same song.  
  
_I woke up early this morning around 4am   
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate   
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep   
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake   
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms   
I've been tryin' my best to get along   
But that's OK   
There's nothing left to say, but  
  
Take your records, take your freedom   
Take your memories I don't need'em   
Take your space and take your reasons   
But you'll think of me   
And take your cat and leave my sweater   
'Cause we have nothing left to weather   
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better   
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me  
  
I went out driving trying to clear my head   
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left   
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this   
And all the baggage that seems to still exist   
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name   
Is not knowing what we could have been   
What we should have been   
So  
  
Take your records, take your freedom   
Take your memories I don't need'em   
Take your space and take your reasons   
But you'll think of me   
And take your cat and leave my sweater   
'Cause we have nothing left to weather   
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better   
But you'll think of me  
  
Someday I'm gonna run across your mind   
Don't worry, I'll be fine   
I'm gonna be alright   
While you're sleeping with your pride   
Wishing I could hold you tight   
I'll be over you   
And on with my life  
  
So take your records, take your freedom   
Take your memories I don't need'em   
And take your cat and leave my sweater   
'Cause we have nothing left to weather   
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better   
But you'll think of me  
  
So take your records, take your freedom   
Take your memories I don't need'em   
Take your space and all your reasons   
But you'll think of me   
And take your cat and leave my sweater   
'Cause we got nothing left to weather   
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better   
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah  
  
And you're gonna think of me   
Oh someday baby, someday  
_  
Plz tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last....I promise to update soon. LOVE YA! 


	9. Back For Good

Hey everyone........sorry I took such a long time updating but I had school and stuff...well, anyway this is the last chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews. You may want to read the last chapter to remember what has been going on, I know its been a while.

1 WEEK LATER

"That was a great dinner Sara, thank you," Nick told his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Miranda said, getting up to go watch TV with Jeff and Ally following.

"I'll clean up, babe, don't even bother," Nick stated.

"Yeah, OK. I'm going to uh, go get ready for work then," Sara said, rising from the table.

"Hey, Sar, wait up a minute." Sara turned around to face her husband. "Sit down." Sara took a seat at the table, knowing what this was going to be about. Nick sat down next to her. "Are you OK?" Sara sighed. "Look, I know I've asked you this a lot over the past week, so for once will you just answer me? Please?"

"I'm fine. Why would you think differently?"

"Because ever since Sissy left, all you've done is eat, sleep, and work. It's not healthy Sara. I'm worried about you."

Sara sighed again. "OK, honestly, I've been thinking that maybe I made a mistake kicking Sissy out."

Nick nodded, but then realized where this was going. "You, uh, you want her back?" Nick asked slowly.

"Oh Nick, I knew you'd understand!" Sara cried, giving Nick a kiss, jumping up from the table, running into the living room and telling her kids: "Guess what? Mommy is going to get Aunt Sissy back!" All the kids cheered.

In the kitchen, Nick looked at the ceiling, and said, "Why God? Why?" and then started to cry.

3 DAYS LATER

"Hey kids! Guess whose back!" Sara called out when she walked into her house. The kids looked towards the door, when Sissy appeared.

"Aunt Sissy!" the kids yelled, and ran into their Aunt's arms.

"Hi guys!"

"Are you back for good?" Jeff asked.

"Yes I am."

Nick appeared as soon as Sissy said that. "For good?"

"Yes Nick, for good. Now, I know you missed me, and your so happy I'm back! Give me a hug!" Sissy said, giving Nick a hug. Nick squeezed her, hard. "Nick....ah...your choking me!" Sara made Nick let go.

"Why, I mean, how did you get her back?" Nick asked his wife.

"She agreed to come back on a few conditions."

"C-conditions?" Nick asked, not liking where this was heading.

"Yeah. Nothing major. She is allowed to have guys over whenever she pleases, which won't be a problem since she's downstairs, we have to let her sleep upstairs two nights a week, and we have to let her re-decorate the basement."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the basement? Honey, that's my domain. My manly place."

"Well, sweetie, now the bathroom is your only manly place." Sara smiled, and patted her husband on the back.

"Oh and everyone I would like to introduce you to a new member of the family," Sissy said, and opened her purse to reveal an adorable little Chihuahua.

"Oh a dog! He's so cute!" Ally exclaimed, petting the dog.

"She, and her name is Princess," Sissy explained. Nick shook his head. "Oh, isn't this great? We're a family again!" Sissy said. Everyone joined in a group hug.

"Yeah great. Hey Ally, when did you get that tattoo?"

THE END

Well, that's it, its over. Plz review, and tell me if you want me to write more stories with Sissy in them. I promise to update sooner. Ciao!


End file.
